les yeux rouges
by moumoune1718
Summary: Gon et Kilua sont devenus de simple lycéen , pour retrouver une vie normal. Pourtant , un appel de Kurapika et l'entrée d'une jeune fille mystérieuse , va bouleverser leurs vie!
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Alors voila c'est ma première fic! Merci de laisser des commentaires :)

**Chapitre 1 : rencontre**

Kilua observa son ami. Gon suivait tranquillement le cours tout en prenant des notes réguliè prenait son rôle d'étudiant très a cœur. Comme à son habitude, il mordillait le crayon, suspendu aux paroles de leur professeur d'histoire. Mais cela ennuyait fermement Kilua. Tout en se balançant sur sa chaise, croisant les bras derrière sa tête, il regardait par la fenêtre. Il n'était allé dans ce lycée que pour rester avec son seul ami. Les deux jeunes garçons s'étaient rencontrés à l'âge de douze ans. . Rien ne les liait. Gon, orphelin, élevé par sa tante dans un petit village, était naïf et toujours joyeux et optimiste. Il se faisait facilement des amis. Kilua quant à lui, venait d'une famille de tueur. Son père lui avait fait subir un entraînement strict depuis son plus jeune âge. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant Gon. Et quand les deux garçons se rencontrèrent, naquit entre eux un lien d'amitié intense. Kilua étant plutôt beau garçon, attirait les yeux des filles, mais ça lui importait peu. Il leur envoyait un regard noir dès qu'elles s'approchaient et elles s'enfuyaient à toutes jambes. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement. Comment un garçon aussi gentil et pur que Gon pouvait rester avec Kilua, homme froid et sans pitié ? Mais cela, Gon s'en fichait éperdument.

Cela faisait six qu'ils étaient amis. Les épreuves de Hunter étaient loin derrière eux. Et ils avaient pris leur retraite, sous les ordres de Kurapika. Celui-ci étais toujours a la recherche de la brigade fantôme, qui avis disparu depuis un moment de la circulation. De ce fait, Kurapika, Leorio, Gon et Kilua avaient pris un petit appart spacieux en plein centre ville. Le jeune Kuruta leur avait ordonné de mener une vie normale en attendant que la brigade fantôme reprennent du service. Et en six ans, Leorio avait finis ses études de médecines et avait ouvert son propre cabinet a quelques pattés de maison de leur appart. Quand a Kilua et Gon ils étaient rentrés dans un lycée totalement ordinaire. Leur vie était d'un calme surnaturelle. Un ennuie ! Cela manquer a Kilua les filatures, le danger, les bagarres. Mais il suivrait son ami quoiqu'il arrive.

Kilua fut sorti de sa rêverie par un bruit de porte qui s'ouvrit. Il observa les nouveaux arrivants : La proviseure, toujours avec son tailleur et son chignon tiré par quatre épingles ainsi qu'une jeune fille blonde et moyenne de taille, au visage charmeur mais triste. Le jeune homme en l'observant un peu mieux, remarqua ses yeux bleus, rougit, d'avoir pleuré. Des cernes entouraient ses yeux et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Il était tellement absorbé par la contemplation de la jeune fille qu'il n'entendit pas le discours de la principale. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et il eut l'impression de lire en elle. De comprendre sa peine et sa détresse. Elle avança vers lui, puis se rendant compte qu'il était entrain de la dévisager, il détourna le regard pour regarder son ami. Lui aussi semblait avoir remarqué le regard de la jeune fille. Elle s'installa à la place, juste derrière Kilua, libre car personne à part Gon ne voulait se mettre à côté de lui. Elle ne dit pas un mot, resta silencieuse. Toute la classe la dévisagé. En effet, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa chevelure dorée lui tombée jusqu'au bas du dos. C'est grand yeux bleu clair étaient magnifique. Ces lèvres pleine, légèrement rosée, lui donner un peu l'air d'une poupée.

A la fin du cours, Kilua se leva et jeta négligemment son sac sur son épaule et attendit Gon dans le couloir. Comme à son habitude, Gon prenait son temps et parlait un peu avec le professeur. Apres nombre de rouspétassions de Kilua, ils partirent en direction du toit, leur repère, où ils avaient l'habitude de manger. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent trois garçons autour de la nouvelle jeune fille.

- Tu es plutôt mignonne toi ! Ça te dirait de nous montrer ce que tu as sous ton chemisier ?

La jeune fille restant silencieuse, adossée au mur. Son regard était de marbre. Si elle avait peur, elle le cacher bien. Les garçons s'énervèrent de faire aussi peu d'effet a leur victime.

- Ah ouais tu nous ignores, dit le plus costaud en l'attrapant par les cheveux et la jetant au sol.

Gon devant cette scène se jeta tout entier sur le grand bonhomme en lui mettant son poing dans la figure. Kilua saisit un deuxième garçon et le souleva du sol pour le jeter au loin. Sachant que les deux jeunes garçons devaient faire profil bas dans leur nouveau lycée, selon les ordres de Kurapika, qui ne toléré aucune désobéissance, les garçons avaient interdiction d'utilisé le Nen. Mais même sans avoir à l'utiliser, ils pouvaient balayer ces mecs d'un revers de la main s'ils le voulaient. Mais les ordres était clair : ne pas se faire remarquer, ne pas frapper les gens et allez en cours comme des adolescents normaux. Ceci dit Kilua n'était pas contre un peu d'action.

Kilua attrapa la main de la jeune fille, et la tira fermement puis se mit à courir, talonné par Gon et par les trois garçons qui ne comptaient pas s'en arrêter là.

Les trois jeunes gens réussirent à leur échapper en se cachant dans un petit vestiaire vide.

- Mais Qu'est ce qui ta pris Gon ? Tu es malade ! Maintenant ces mecs vont en avoir après nous ! lui cria Kilua. Et tu sais bien ce qu'a dit Kurapika ? . . .REMARQUER !

- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser frapper cette fille ! Se défendit Gon, du défi dans les yeux. Elle était seule face à trois grosse brute sans cervelles !

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui les regardait, les yeux sombres et les bras croisé.

- C'est bon ? Vous avez finis votre dispute de couple ?, dit- elle en se moquant avec une lueur sarcastique dans les yeux.

Les jeunes hommes surpris restèrent bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Kilua pris la mouche. On ne se moquer pas de lui impunément.

- Non mais qu'est ce que tu as toi, on vient de sauver ta petite tête, tu devrais te mettre à genoux et nous remercier ! Si on n'aurait pas étaient la tu sais ce que c'est garçons t'aurais fais ? Donc maintenant tu ne la ramène pas ! On t'a aidé donc remercie nous comme il se doit ! !hurla t'il en postillonnant sur le visage de la petite blonde.

- heu Kilua … tu t'emballe un peu quand même la, essaya de prévenir Gon, toujours calme.

- A genoux devant un abruti comme toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Et puis je n'ai pas demandé d'aide ! Je me débrouillais très bien comme ça !

La jeune fille tourna les talons et commença à partir, Kilua la rappela a l'ordre.

- Eh la fille ! Reviens ici !

- Mon nom est Takumi abruti, lança telle avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Kilua fulminait ! Cette fille l'avait insulté et humilié devant son ami ! Gon avait essayé de le calmer, mais sa rage bouillonnait ! Chez lui il s'était entraîné et avait frappé de toutes ses forces la cible, en pensant à cette fille ! C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait comme ça ! Et en plus, une fille ! Sa famille étant très riche, il avait eu un nombre incalculable de serviteurs, tous à genoux devant lui. La seule personne à lui avoir tenu tête, était Gon. Cette fille allait le payer très très cher !

Mais d'un coté l'adolescente attira un certain intérêt en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était comme lui. C'était étrange…


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre! Bonne lecture! Un peu plus d'action pour ce chapitre ;)

**Chapitre 2 : duel**

C'était le week-end… Kilua détesté les week-ends ! Gon rentrer chez sa tanteet passer son temps a l'aidé à tenir le petit restaurant qu'ils avaient. Kilua lui resté chez lui dans leur appart. Kurapika étais au travail, et Leorio étais surement sortit en ville vagabondés comme a son habitude.

Mais ce week-end était différent ! Gon et lui avait rendez vous avec Leorio et Kurapika. Le jeune Kuruta, qui âpres l'examen de hunter était devenue vraiment très fort et chercher toujours aussi ardemment la brigade fantôme, qui avait détruit son village et exterminer son clan. Malgré la vie normal que tous avaient repris, ils avaient appris du nouveau sur la brigade fantôme et voulait en informer ces amis.

Et ce soir, il avait rendez vous dans un grand hôtel de Tokyo, pour parler des nouvelles pistes de la brigade fantôme. Kilua se rendit au lieu indiqué par le message de Gon. Le jeune garçons était déjà arriver et fit de grand signe à son ami. Ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'à la chambre indiquer. Kurapika et Leorio les attendait. Kurapika était un jeune homme androgyne, de 23 ans, aux cheveux blonds, lui tombant sur le visage. De grands yeux bleu, pleins de douceur, mais qui pouvais laisser place à la haine en moins de deux secondes et devenir rouge. Gon se jeta dans les bras de Leorio, grand homme, avec de fine lunette, et un sourire jovial, au tempérament de feu, serra gon dans ses bras. Ce petit gon savait l'attendrir comme personne. Kilua ce contenta de serrer la main aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Ils s'assirent tout les quatre autours d'une table, chacun avec une boisson.

-Alors tu as repérer la cachette de la brigade fantôme ? demanda gon, plein d'enthousiasme, à de nouveau avoir une vie mouvementé tout en sirotant son jus de fruit.

-Un de mes espions à repérer le chef de la brigade fantôme, ce dirigé vers un hôtel de Tokyo. Voila pourquoi je suis ici. Il se serait séparé en plusieurs groupes. Je pense qu'ils sont à la recherche de quelques choses. Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi.

-Ils ne savent pas que gon et Kilua son dans la ville ? demanda inquiet Leorio

-Je ne pense pas, intervint Kilua, sinon je l'ai aurais senti, ou ils seraient directement venue nous voir. Or on n'a eu aucun contact ces derniers temps. On mène une vie d'adolescent normal. Sauf que l'on s'entraine tout les soirs avec Gon !

- oui ! Rajouta ce dernier ! On a mis au point des nouvelles techniques !

Les quatre hommes discutèrent encore comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, d'un plan, pour rentrer en contact avec la brigade fantôme. Bien suis il y avait bien Hisoka, mais ils ne savaient pas ou ils étaient et ne répondait pas au téléphone. Soudain le regarde de Kilua se tourna vers la fenêtre, et tous se raidirent. Une présence s'était fait sentir. Un relâchement, presque imperceptible. Quelqu'un espionné par la fenêtre, leur conversation. Cela devait être quelqu'un de fort, car personne n'avais senti cette présence. Etais-ce la brigade fantôme ? Non impossible ! La présence sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était repérer et s'éloigna. Gon et Kilua se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre. Un petit objet métallique cassa les carreaux et roula sur la moquette.

-Une bombe cria Kilua, juste avant qu'une déflagration se fasse entendre.

Les quatre hommes ce protégèrent de leur Nen et n'eu aucune blessure. La petite chambre était ravagée. Bien sur cette petite bombe n'avait servis que de diversion. Les intrus en avait profité pour s'échapper .Kurapika et Leorio sortirent par la porte tandis que Kilua et gon s'engouffrèrent par la fenêtre, qui n'était plus qu'un troue béant sur le vide. Deux cent mètres en dessous, les voitures déambulées, comme des fourmis. Les deux jeunes hommes grâce a leur Nen marchaient avec facilité sur la façade de l'hôtel et a une vitesse surhumaine. Ils couraient vers deux petites silhouettes, habillées en noir et masqués a la façon de ninja. Arriver sur le toit les deux intrus s'arrêtèrent. Pris en sandwich par Kurapika et Leorio qui était passé par le chemin de service et gon Kilua qui arriver derrière eux. Ainsi encerclé, ils ne pouvaient plus fuir le combat .Un des deux ninjas avait un arc. Il le banda et tira une flèche droit sur Leorio. Celui-ci l'esquiva facilement. Un écran de fumer ce rependit sur tout le toit. La flèche était en faite un fumigène puissant, rependant de la fumer opaque et odorante, masquant la visibilité des quatre hommes, ainsi que l'odorat sur développé de Gon. Le deuxième ninja matérialisa une épée avec son Nen. Une lame noir étincelante, qui ne présager rien de bon. Il fonça sur gon et Kilua .Ils l'esquivèrent de justesse. Kilua ce servis de sa main pleine d'électricité comme d'une épée et frappa le ninja. Cela déchira sa tenue en pleine poitrine. Laissant apparaître une poitrine trop développé pour appartenir a un homme. La femme ninja profita de la surprise de Kilua pour lui donner un coup de pied monumentale en plein visage qui l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin et se dirigea vers gon. Elle saisit le poigné de gon et fit faire un angle bizarre à son bras. Un craquement sinistre retentit et gon hurla de douleur. Kilua remit de ses idée se jeta sur la femme mais fut stopper par une flèche de son acolyte, qui tenait maintenant, pour un combat au corps à corps un couteau recourbé.

Les deux assaillants se défendaient plutôt bien. Gon était toujours au sol ce tenant le bras et Leorio, gisais inconscient, un coup sur la tête l'aillant assommer .Kilua ce chargea du deuxième ninja, qui bien que rapide et teigneux, laisser de petite ouverture. Il attendit le bon moment, avant de lancer sa main, aussi coupante qu'une lame, qui rentra entre les cotes du ninja. Les deux adversaires reculèrent en même temps. Kilua eu un sourire de victoire, en voyant le sang couler le long des vêtements de l'homme. Soudain, un éclair de douleur lui perfora le ventre. Ces yeux descendirent et il vit que son t-shirt imbibé de sang.

-Comment… essaya de dire Kilua, je … je n'ai rien vue …

Il tomba à genoux sous la douleur. La femme ninja aida son partenaire à se relever et commencer à partir. Alors ils ne voulaient pas les tuer ?

Une chaîne traversa la fumer et passa devant Kilua. Cette chaîne alla se planter dans le cœur de la femme ninja, qui tomba au sol sous la douleur. Kurapika avait encré sa chaine sur le cœur de la femme ninja. Son camarade en profita pour s'échapper, sans un regards pour la ninja.

-N'essaye pas de t'enfuir, dit la voix de Kurapika. Mon Nen a pour spécialité de bloquer le tiens. Jusqu'à ce que je le décide, tu es dans l'incapacité de te défendre avec ton Nen. Kilua sa va ? Tu peux marcher ?

Le garçons regarda ses blessures et se releva. Il avait à prix à lutter contre la douleur et surtout à gagner. La ninja se releva aussi. Et sans un mot, sans leur tourner le dos, elle se dirigea vers le bord du toit. Elle sortit deux mini bombe de sa poche et s'élança dans le vide. Kilua se jeta a sa suite, partant en chut libre pour la rattraper. Il la saisit par la main et lui fit lâcher ses bombes qui se déclenchèrent deux secondes après. Il essaya de la protéger en faisant une barrière de son corps. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt. Elle pourrait délivrer des informations bien utiles. Il amortit la chute, et atterrie en douceur la fille dans ses bras. Une fois la surprise passé, la ninja se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de l'homme et se dépêcha de descendre.

Leurs regarde ce croisèrent. Et Kilua vit ces yeux bleu, ternit, par la tristesse. Et la il comprit :

-Takumi ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux surpris d'être démasquer. Il avança vers elle et lui enleva son masque pour en être bien sur, sans qu'elle fasse le moindre mouvement. Il resta penaud face a cette découverte.

Une flèche venue de nulle part, transperça la jeune ninja, juste sous le cœur. Kilua se retourna trop tard pour voir le deuxième ninja, loin qui regarder Takumi s'éteindre doucement. Le devoir du ninja, protégeait l'information au péril de sa vie. Au péril de la vie de ses resta quelques secondes, avant de partir rapidement, comme une ombre.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Il retira la flèche d'un coup, ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à la blonde, qui lutter pour rester consciente. Il stoppa l'hémorragie en appuyant sur la plaie. La flèche avais était empoisonnée. Il la porta jusqu'au toit, pour la faire examiné par Leorio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : prisonnière**

Takumi se réveilla, dans une petite chambre. Elle avait chaud et mal partout. L'esprit voilé par la fièvre, ne se souvenant que par bride de la bataille. Alors c'est ça la mort ? Non, elle n'était pas morte, elle souffrait trop pour ça. Ce mal dans la poitrine, dans sa tête, dans tout son corps. Elle se leva et chancela jusqu'à la porte. Ces jambes étaient lourdes, lourdes. Elle se sentit tomber en avant, doucement, le sol s'arrêta soudainement de se rapprocher de elle. Un garçon blond lavais rattraper. Ces yeux étaient froids et distant. Cela devait être se fameux Kurapika.

-elle est déjà réveiller ? Le poison na pas finit de s'évacuer ! Il faut qu'elle se couche, dit une voix plus grave, qui devait être celle de Leorio, je vais lui donner un somnifère, rajouta-t-il en avançant avec une seringue a la main.

-non … murmura la jeune fille. Sa tête tournée, tournée. Elle s'effondra au sol, ces jambes ne tenant plus. Elle voulu se débattre avant de ce rendre compte qu'elle n'avait sur elle qu'une chemise trop grande, sûrement à ce grand homme. Elle rougit et voulu se cacher. Des bras doux la soulevèrent comme une plume et la remirent dans le lit. Toujours entre deux mondes Takumi se laissa complètement faire. De toute façons elle n'avait rien à perdre…Leorio lui défit le bandage qu'elle avait autours de la tête et s'occupa à lui en remettre un. Il était doux et attentionné, et lui parler. Elle n'arriver pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait, son esprit était ailleurs. Puis quelques choses lui piqua doucement le bras, elle sentie le liquide chaud parcourir ces veine, puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience, avec en dernière image, Kilua l'observant de loin, l'air inquiet. Ces yeux la troublant étrangement.

-Elle va mieux ? Interrogea gon, inquiet

- Son état s'améliore vite, c'est une battante, répondit Leorio. Mais vous la connaissez ?

- C'est une fille de notre classe, une nouvelle qui est arrivé il y a deux semaines. Répondit Kilua

-Gon, Kilua, je dois partir, j'ai une nouvelle piste de la brigade fantôme. Occupé vous bien de cette fille, le temps que je revienne. Ne la lâcher pas d'une semelle. Son acolyte doit croire qu'elle est morte, mais faites vraiment attentions. Ils étaient très forts. Elle ne pourra rien faire, son Nen est bloquer, mais méfier vous quand même

- Oui papa Kurapika, répondirent en cœur gon et Kilua.

Kurapika ainsi que Leorio partirent dans la journée et ne reviendrais que dans deux semaines au plus tard. Les deux jeunes garçons devait finir de soigner les blessures de Takumi et s'occupait d'elle. Leorio avait donné des instructions strictes qu'il fallait respecter à la lettre.

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement. Elle était dans une chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Un garçon habiller d'un short vert et d'un t-shirt blanc, avec des cheveux en pic et le regard franc s'approcha d'elle. Il lui sourit a pleine dents en déposant un plateau de nourriture sur la table a cotés de elle.

-qui es tu ? demanda la jeune fille, totalement perdu. Ou suis-je ?

La jeune fille s'observa dans le miroir de la chambre. Ces yeux avaient retrouvé leur vitalité et leur bleu ciel, mais un gros bandage barrer sa tête. Elle était vêtu seulement d'une chemise à moitié boutonner, laissant apparaître un décolleter plongeant. Elle rougit en ce jetant sous les draps, pour ne pas que cette inconnue ne la voit ainsi.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ? , s'exclama gon surpris

-Non… je ne sais pas qui tu es ! S'énerva la jeune fille, devant l'incompréhension, du jeune homme. Je ne sais pas qui je suis….

Le garçon la regarda quelques secondes, puis sorti de la chambre, la laissant seul. Elle en profita pour enfiler les habits qui se trouver a coter de elle, une jupe en jean et un t-shirt blanc et avala le petit déjeuné en trois bouché. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des siècles !

Le garçon revint, avec un autre garçon aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux qui la fit frissonner. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs la fixa, sans dire un mot. L'autre était au téléphone, perplexe.

-Kurapika ? C'est gon. On à un petit souci… en faite Takumi a perdu la mémoire.

Il raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes. Il se tourna vers Takumi et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Salut je m'appelle gon, lui c'est Kilua ! Te rappel tu de ton nom ?

Le fameux Kilua pouffa dans son coin, elle lui lança un regard meurtrier !

-Non, murmura la jeune fille.

-En faite il semblerait que tu t'es pris un gros coup sur la tête et que tu es perdu la mémoire, mais c'est momentané ! Tu la retrouveras assez vite. En attentant, Kurapika, un ami a nous, m'a dit de te ramener au lycée et que tu suivrais les cours. Pour t'aider a retrouvé la mémoire au plus vite. On va te laisser, tu dois avoir besoin d'être seule.

Les deux garçons sortirent de la chambre et s'installèrent dans le salon.

-C'est embêtant que notre prisonnière est perdu la mémoire, râla Kilua. Mais je crois que finalement cela va me plaire ! Je vais bien pouvoir m'amuser !

Une lumière malsaine brilla dans ses yeux. Gon ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait faire a la jeune fille, mais en aucun cas il n'aurait voulu être a sa place !

Voila, c'est ma première fan fiction, et je voudrais avoir vos avis, ainsi que des idées pour la suite :) merci beaucoup de me lire( hé ho ? Ya personne?) En attendant je travaille sur une autre fic qui m'intéresse beaucoup plus. Elle est sur samurai deeper kyo! Voila merci :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

La jeune fille vêtue de son uniforme, avancé d'un pas incertain. Gon lui avait expliqué la situation. Elle était entrée dans ce lycée seulement depuis deux semaines. Elle avait accueillit la nouvelle avec un certain soulagement. Elle ne connaissait personne et n'aurais pas à faire semblant de ce souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Kilua et gon marché a cotés de elle, parlant entre eux. Ils ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Mais de toute façons pourquoi aurait elle eu l'envie de fuir ? Pour aller ou ? Son seul repère était ces deux jeunes garçons. A contre cœur, elle les suivis.

La matinée passa bien lentement. Takumi plonger dans ses pensés, ne suivait en aucun cas le cours. Elle avait peut être perdu la mémoire, mais elle n'avait pas oublié a quel point, les cours étaient ennuyant. Elle sortit de ses rêves et regarda autour d'elle. La jeune fille avait comme eu une sensation bizarre. Comme si quelqu'un l'épié. Pourtant tout les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur leur professeur, a part quelques un qui dormais ou rêvasser, dont Kilua.

Un éclair de douleur lui traversa la tête, l'obligeant a ce retenir de hurler.

_Une main qui se tend vers elle, pour l'aider a ce relevé. Un sourire chaleureux, du sang. Enormément de sang. Un sourire cruel. Une douleur. Une maison qui brûle. Une épée qui la transperce. Du rouge._

La jeune fille hurla. Son souffle était haletant. Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains et fondit en larmes. Toute la classe avait les yeux rivés sur elle, la prof aussi, surpris. Kilua la saisit par la taille et sortit de la classe. Gon couvrit son ami, en assurant au prof qu'il amenait Takumi a l'infirmerie car elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Une fois seul à seul, Kilua déposa Takumi contre un mur et l'examina. Des gouttes de sueur lui coulaient sur le visage, et elle avait un regard apeuré. Ces yeux exorbité par la peur, était d'un bleu limpide.

Bizarre, pensa le jeune homme. Il aurait juré que quelques instant plus tôt, même seulement une fraction de seconde, les yeux de Takumi avait viré au rouge. Rouge sang, plein de haine et de colère. Comme ceux de Kurapika. La jeune fille continua a pleuré doucement.

- Qu'es qui c'est passer ? demanda le jeune homme serein

- J'ai eu un flash, murmura Takumi encore sous le choc de sa vision. Qu'étaient donc ces images ? Sont passé ? Un cauchemar ? Ces yeux terrifiant ! Mais pourtant si familier !

- Ces peut être ta mémoire qui revient, suggéra Kilua. Ne te force pas. Les souvenirs reviendront d'eux -même.

Il raccompagna la jeune fille en cours, après s'être excuser au près du professeur.

Le soir, Takumi était dans sa chambre. Elle se remémorer les images qu'elle avait vue défiler dans sa tète. Elles étaient si horrible… du sang, tellement de sang !

La jeune fille se décida à aller prendre un bon bain histoire de se changer les idées. Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans l'eau brûlante. La chaleur lui fit un grand bien. La jeune fille était très fatiguer et la chaleur ne l'aider pas. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Et si quelqu'un s'inquiéter ? Avait-elle de la famille ? Des amis ? Pourquoi personne n'avait cherché à la contacter ? Cela faisait quand même une semaine qu'elle était avec gon et Kilua. Mais personne n'avait cherché à la contacter. Peut être que personne ne s'intéresser à elle. Elle commença à s'endormir, dans la chaleur accueillante de l'eau. Ces yeux se fermèrent doucement.

_Son père avait préférer construire une maison à l' écart de toute l'agitation du village. Sa famille et elle vivait dans cette petite maisonnette, construite par Bokiu le père de deux petites jumelle. La jeune Takumi âgée de cinq ans et sa sœur Takiko, aimaient embêter leur grand frère toujours gentil, mais qui s'énerver vite et sa femme, Hinata, douce et chaleureuse. Les deux petites filles couraient dans toute la maison alors que leur frère, Hiro, les pourchassait. _

_Tokito, la mère des enfants, préparer tranquillement a manger avec Hinata, en rigolant du pauvre Hiro qui peiner a rattrapé ces sœurs. Le rire des deux jumelles résonnait encore, quand les coups donné a la porte retentirent. _

_Qui pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite, dans leur maison si reclus ? Bokiu alla ouvrir la porte. Un grand homme aux cheveux blanc et long entra dans la maison, alors que le corps de Bokiu s'écroula sur le sol sans vie, un petit couteau de lancer planté en plein cœur. Hiro se leva et saisit une lance, qui servait comme décoration fonça sur l'homme, qui esquiva facilement et lança un couteau sans un regard pour sa victime qu'il toucha en pleine poitrine. Le jeune homme d'a peine 21ans s'effondra au sol. Il se tourna vers les jumelles_

_-fuyez… _

_Ces yeux s'éteignirent, la vie quittant son corps._

_L'homme aux cheveux blanc se dirigea vers les jumelles qui apeuraient se cacher derrière Hinata, qui faisait fasse au tueur sans siller. Tokito se jeta sur l'homme, mais il lui attrapa le bras et la mit a genoux fasse a ses enfants. Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et égorgea tout doucement la mère devant ses enfants qui hurlaient. L'homme souriez à pleine dent._

_Hinata saisit les mains des jeunes filles et courus en dehors de la maison, au travers de la forêt. Les branches et les ronces griffaient les trois filles, mais elles ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir !_

_Le grand homme aux cheveux blancs était la a leur poursuite. Des qu'ils furent a leur hauteur Hinata sortit un couteau de sa veste et fit fasse a l'homme tout en criant au petite de s'éloigné au plus vite. Takiko saisit sa jumelle par la main et la tira au plus profond de la foret. Mais l'homme blanc c'était déjà débarrasser de Hinata. Il lança un couteau qui entailla le ventre de Takumi. Elle tomba au sol, fatigué, triste, apeurés. Elle en avait marre de courir. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Une douleur la lançait dans le ventre et ces poumons brûler. Takiko s'interposa entre l'homme blanc et sa sœur. Les yeux pleins de défis. L'homme la regarda avec des yeux curieux, intéressé. _

_ne touche pas à ma sœur ! Cria Takiko, tremblant de peur, avec un couteau que Hinata lui avait donné. _

_L'homme aux cheveux blancs sourit et fit valser d'un coup de main le couteau. Il murmura quelques choses a l'oreille de la jeune fille, puis l'assomma._

_Puis Takumi perdit connaissance. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était perdue dans la forêt. Elle mit une heure à retrouver son chemin, désorienté et fatigué._

_Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Le corps de ses parents et de son frère, nager dans une marre de sang. La petite fille se jeta sur sa famille en pleurant et les secouant de toutes ses forces ! Mais ils ne se réveillèrent pas. Ils ne se réveilleraient plus jamais. Takumi s'endormit morte de fatigue, en souhaitant ne jamais se réveiller. Jamais! Ne plus connaitre cette douleur! _

_Mais elle savait une chose! Sa sœur était encore en vie. Elle le sentait. Ce lien si fort qui les unissait, n'était pas briser. Elle avait perdu sa moitié et elle était décidé a la retrouvé. _

Elle hurla, hurla, quand bien même c'est poumons brûler. Elle continua. L'eau dans la baignoire, au début si réconfortante, si chaleureuse était devenue un étau glacé. Elle paniqua, l'énergie quitter son corps ! Des mains puissante, mais douce la sortirent de sa prison. Elle se débattit de toute ses forces contre cette force qui la tirés hors de l'eau.

-Chut calme-toi ! dit une voix pleine d'autorité, mais aussi de douceur.

La jeune fille s'arrêta de se débattre. Elle regarda l'homme. Ce n'était autre que Kilua. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, prise d'une pulsion, d'un besoin de chaleur et de réconfort. Elle pleurait maintenant accroché au cou du jeune homme qui était tombé à la renverse. Se serrait contre son torse chaud était si bon, si réconfortant. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

-Heu Takumi… commença le jeune homme. Tu n'a pas de vêtement. Tu es nue contre moi !

La jeune fille se rendit compte de ce détail. Elle devint rouge d'embarras, et ce jeta dans la première serviette trouvé et se rua sur le jeune homme pour le griffait et le mordre ! Comme si c'était sa faute ! Le pauvre ! Elle le savait très bien qu'il n'y était pour rien ! mais se moment de faiblesse l'avais déstabilisé.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : **

Quand Takumi fut remis du choc, elle raconta à Kilua et Gon ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle se retint de pleurer. Ces images avaient été si intense, si réelles. Elle avait ressenti la douleur de la lame lui entailler la chair, ces poumons qui brûlait, demandant de l'air, ses muscles se crisper devant un tel effort. Elle avait senti la chaleur du sang sous ses mains, l'aura destructrice de l'homme, la peur la tétaniser. Tellement de sensation ! Était-ce ses souvenirs qui revenaient ? Ou de simples images ? Non. Elle ne pouvait se mentir. Elle le ressentait ! Elle avait déjà vécu cette scène. Elle s'était passé des années plus tôt. Et qu'était donc devenue sa sœur jumelle ? Tellement de questions et aucune réponse…  
Les deux garçons observèrent Takumi en silence, qui se torturer les méninges. La jeune fille récupérait des brides de souvenir, petit à petit. Elle avait l'air fatigué, apeurés et bouleverser. Ces yeux étaient tirés et rougis. À ce rythme-là, elle se souviendrait de leur duel. Elle pourra alors expliquer pourquoi elle les espionné ce jour-là et quel était son but.

Le lendemain, au lycée la jeune fille était toujours dans ses pensées. Les cours ne l'intéressé pas. Elle essayait de donner un sens à toutes ses visions. Midi arriva bien vite.  
- Takumi ? Tu viens ? On va manger sur le toit, demanda Gon avec son fameux sourire collé sur les lèvres.  
- Je vais aux toilettes et je vous rejoins, répondit-elle

Gon partit rejoindre Kilua qui se trouvaient déjà sur le toit, et qui devrait sûrement engloutir un paquet de bonbons. La jeune fille alla aux toilettes pour se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage. On était bientôt l'été, et il faisait chaud. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Malgré ses yeux ternis par les soucis, elle restait tout de même une très jolie fille. De longs cheveux blonds, bien lisse lui tomber jusqu'au bas du dos, ces lèvres étaient pulpeuse et rose. De grand cil et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Un visage fin et allongé. Elle était moyenne de taille et de corpulence. Une poitrine plutôt généreuse est une silhouette galbée. Effectivement la jeune fille avait tout pour plaire, mais elle ne s'en soucier pas. Les garçons la regardaient mais n'osent pas l'approcher. En plus elle restait avec Kilua, redouté de tout le monde.

Elle sortit des toilettes, son bento a la main et se dirigea en direction du toit. Soudain, deux garçons, de deux fois sa taille et plus du triple de son poids lui barrèrent la route.  
- Tu te souviens de nous ? demanda le plus gros, avec une tête de poisson.  
Bien sûr la jeune fille n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était ce mec, donc elle garda le silence et resta sur la défensive, prête à courir au moindre geste brusque. Elle recula doucement d'un pas. Mais un autre garçon se trouvait derrière elle. Pris en sandwich, Takumi ne pouvait rien faire. Elle espéra fort que Gon ou Kilua viennent à son secours.

Un des garçons, le plus petit et à l'air le moins intelligent, donna un grand coup dans son bento, qui se renversa. Le contenu s'éparpilla sur le sol sous les yeux affligé de Takumi qui avait mis une heure à tout préparer.  
- Écoute-moi, espèce de macaque décérébré, je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait mais tu commences à me les casser sévère ! tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à faire ce bento.

Les trois garçons se mirent à rigoler, énervant la jeune fille au plus au point. Elle donna un gros coup de genou dans l'entre jambes du mec derrière elle et partit en courant. Que dieux soient bénis, d'avoir fait cette faiblesse aux hommes ! Mais les trois hommes, la rattrapèrent vite et la jetèrent au sol. Sa tête tapa le sol et les étoiles dansèrent devant ces yeux. Elle essaya de se relever, mais elle est ne réussit pas. Le garçon à la tête de poisson rigola bêtement et se mit a califourchon sur elle. Elle put sentir le désir qu'il éprouvait à travers son pantalon. Il tira sur son chemisier et les boutons éclatèrent laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge. Dans un ultime effort, la jeune fille se débattit de toutes ses forces et mordit son adversaire le plus fort possible. Elle sentit le goût du sang, amer et chaud, coulait dans sa bouche. Le poing de l'homme frappa la joue de Takumi avec violence. Puis de nouveau cette fois si dans son ventre. Elle cracha du sang. La douleur était intense, elle se sentait basculée dans les ténèbres. Mais non elle ne pouvait pas ! Si elle ne se défendait pas, Dieu seul savait ce que ces bêtes allaient lui faire !

Et sûrement pas lui chanter une berceuse ! Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, la douleur lui redonna de la force. Le garçon frottait son entre jambes contre le sien et sa main se balader dans son soutien-gorge. Elle fit abstraction de la situation et se calma. Arrêta entièrement de bouger, attendant. Le garçon, surpris par la non-réaction de sa victime arrêta un instant pour la regarder. D'un coup Takumi le projeta de côté, grâce à la force de ses jambes et le mouvement de bascule qu'elle produit. Elle se leva. Sa tête lui faisait mal, mais la douleur était supportable. Elle fonça à la manière d'un rugbyman sur un autre garçon qui surprit tomba a la renverse. Plus qu'un ! Elle tenta la même technique mais il s'y attendait et bloqua facilement. D'un coup de son énorme main, il l'envoya contre le mur. Cette fois si le choc fut si violent que la jeune fille perdit connaissance.  
Elle ne voulait pas. Non ! Elle essaya, dans un effort sur humain d'ouvrir les yeux. Un garçon, se tenait devant elle. Les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.  
- Takumi ? demanda-t-il  
Pas la voix de Gon, ni celle de Kilua. Qui est cet homme ? Ces trois agresseurs étaient partie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

La jeune fille se réveilla avec un mal de crane fulgurant. Elle se trouvait dans un lit blanc, entouré de rideaux blanc. Trop de blanc pour son mal de crane. Elle porta une main sur son front et gémit de douleur au contact d'une grosse bosse sur son front. L'infirmerie. Elle se trouvait a l'infirmerie du lycée. Elle se souvint des trois garçons qui l'avaient frappé, ce qui expliquait sa bosse a la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à se faire mal. Elle était faible, et cela la rendait folle ! Si ce garçon ne l'avait pas aidé…

Ce garçon. Mais qui était t'il au juste. Il l'avait aidé. Ses grands yeux noirs s'étaient écarquillés de stupeur en la voyant. Il connaissait même son nom ! En réfléchissant un peu, son visage lui disait vaguement dit quelques choses. Un grand jeune homme de son âge, aux cheveux noir et blanc, vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée .Ce pourrait-il que ce soit quelqu'un de sa famille ? Un ami ? Un petit ami ? Elle rougit a cette pensée.

La blonde fut tirée de ces pensées par les voix de Kilua et de gon de l'autre cotés des rideaux.

- Tu n'aurais pas du la laisser toute seul, cria Kilua hors de lui. c'étais dangereux!

- Et je fais quoi ? je l'accompagne au toilette ? répondit Gon énervé par la remarque de Kilua. et tu étais ou toi ? sur le toit entrain de t'enfiler des paquets de bonbons ! Alors monsieur je fais la moral tu peux te la fermais maintenant !

Les deux garçons se chamaillaient quand Takumi ouvrit les rideaux qui les séparées en souriant.

-Takumi ! Gon se jeta à son cou et lui embrassa la joue, ce qui la fit rougir.

-sa va Gon, dit elle doucement, à la fois gênée et émus que ses amis se soit inquiéter pour elle.

- Quesque il c'est passer ? demanda Kilua fixant la jeune fille de son regard impassible.

Takumi leur raconta ce qui c'était passer en sortant des toilettes, qu'elle avait était attaquer par trois mec, ne dévoilant pas la venue d'un mystérieux inconnu qui l'avait sauvé. Elle pouvait se tromper et le garçon n'avait pas forcement de lien avec elle. La jeune fille garda le silence, sous l'œil suspect de Kilua qui ne fut pas dupe, mais qui ne fit aucun commentaire.

La journée se finit calmement et les trois lycéens rentrèrent chez eux. Le trajet fut silencieux, chacun plongées dans ses pensées. Kilua observa Takumi du coin de l'œil. Ces brutes lui avaient bien amochés le visage. Une grosse bosse sur le front qui virer au violet, un œil au beurre noire, les lèvres ouverte et tuméfier. Des griffures dans le cou. Il ne pouvait voir s'il y avait d'autre marque sur le corps de la jeune fille. Une colère froide monta en lui. Comment des hommes pouvaient s'en prendre a une fille ! Trois contre un ! Si il les retrouvait, il allait leurs en faire baver !

Il savait aussi que la jeune fille cachait quelques choses. Mais Kilua ne pouvais pas lui forcer à avouer. Elle avait le droit de garder le secret. Cela l'énerva encore plus. Il se mordilla la lèvre en se promettant de lui faire cracher le morceau !

Le soir, Kilua et gon jouaient aux cartes pendant que leorio examinait les blessures de Takumi et lui bander le front.

- C'n'est pas joli à voir, dit leorio, concentrer dans sa tache. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces garçons mais il ne ton pas louper !mais bon un peu de repos, de la pommade et une bonne aspirine te feront le plus grand bien ! Heureusement Kurapika n'est pas la pour te voir ! Parce que j'en connais qui en aurait pris pleins la figure hein ? dit-il en fixant les deux garçons d'un air accusateur.

- Ho sa va, on a compris râla Kilua. Ce n'est pas notre fautes si mademoiselle s'attire des ennuis. A croire qu'elle le fait exprès.

- Kilua … essaya de l'arrêter gon

- Mais c'est vraie non ? déjà deux fois que ces mecs lui cherche des ennuis. Je me demande se que tu as bien put leur faire ! A moins que tu aimes qu'ils te tripotent et te tabasse, dit-il en regardant la blonde sourire moqueur au lèvres.

La jeune fille se leva. Son regard était noire, froid, plein de colère et aussi d'une autre chose. Kilua fut surpris d'une telle animosité de la part de la jeune fille.

- je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir m'aider ! je n'ai jamais demandé que l'on m'aide ! je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! dit elle en sifflant

la preuve, se moqua encore une fois Kilua.

Les deux se toisèrent du regard. Takumi, dont les yeux s'embuer de larmes s'en alla en claquant la porte sans que aucun des trois eu le temps de la retenir. Gon voulu partir a sa recherche, mais leorio l'en empêcha.

- leorio ? s'étonna le jeune homme

- laisse gon… ce n'est pas a toi d'y aller mais a Kilua.

Le jeune homme fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant :

- j'ai compris leorio…

Takumi courait, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Comment oser t-il lui dire tout ca ? Après tout elle n'avait rien demandé elle c'était réveiller un jour sans aucun souvenir, dans la chambre d'inconnus. Depuis elle c'était lier d'amitié avec les quatre garçons. Ils l'avaient tout d'abords obligé à rester avec eux, pour l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire. Et au fur et a mesure elle était devenus amis avec eux. Le mystérieux Kurapika, pris par son travail, l'énergique gon, toujours plein de bonne humeur et de volonté. Il y avait aussi leorio, si chaleureux et attentionné. Elle le considérer comme son grand frère. Et Kilua…

Takumi et Kilua avait beaucoup eu du mal à s'entendre au début. Toujours a ce chamailler, a se chercher. C'est vrai que dans le fond Takumi aimer ca. Au fur et a mesure elle avait finit par l'apprécier. A trouver les failles de sa carapace. A s'apprécier, même à rigoler. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, contrairement a tout les autres élèves. Il avait un charisme certain, mais ne se liée pas d'amitié avec personne. Seul gon avait réussi a apprivoiser le jeune homme.

Elle avait était bête de penser que c'est garçons était devenus son amis. Takumi s'arrêta a courir a bout de souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade, et son t-shirt coller a sa peau. Elle releva la tête et inspira l'air frais de la nuit. Le vent était froid et elle frissonna. Elle était partie seulement avec son t-shirt et une jupe. La blonde observa les alentour. Malgré la noirceur de la nuit, elle put distinguer un grand bâtiment qui ressemblait à une vieille usine. Les alentours étaient vides. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était sortit de la ville. Mais elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était.

Soudain désemparée, envahit par la tristesse et la peur elle s'écroula au sol et pleura, le visage entre les mains. De tout son cœur elle espérer que ses amis viennent la chercher. Ou quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui est besoin d'elle.

Un bruit se fit entendre. Takumi releva soudain la tête. Un frisson traversa son corps. L'air sembla se rafraichir, et le vent souffler plus fort. Ses cheveux lui collèrent au visage. Elle se leva doucement et scruta les alentours. Mais il faisait trop noir pour distinguer quelques choses. Chaque ombre pouvait cacher un animal, ou une personne.

-bonsoir petite sœur….

Takumi se retourna vers cette voix, si douce. Une jeune fille se tenait à cinq mètres d'elle. Comment ? Elle n'avait entendu personne approcher de si près. Quand Takumi discerna le visage de cette fille, elle se figea subitement. Une fille blonde se tenait en face d'elle. Une fille au même trait fin, aux mêmes yeux bleu, avec un sourire si chavirant, a la chevelure blonde.

- Takiko ? …


	7. Chapter 7

**voila le chapitre 7! j'èspère qu'il vous plairas! j'entame le chapitre suivant avec une inspiration nouvelle ;)**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Takumi regarda sa sœur. Elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

La même chevelure blonde, le nez légèrement en trompette. De hautes pommettes, deslèvres pleines. Un visage presque parfait. Seuls leurs yeux pouvaient être différés. Ceux de Takumi étaient bleu roi, chaud et pétillants. Quand a ceux de Takiko, ils étaient d'un bleu clair, froid et cruel. L'adolescente resta bouche bé. Elle ne savait que dire, et sa sœur l'intimidé. C'était comme une première rencontre, avec sa sœur. Elle le savait rien de elle, a part quelques brides de souvenir, qui n'étais peut être même pas des souvenirs, mais seulement des cauchemars.

Takiko s'approcha de sa sœur, doucement et saisie le visage de sa jumelle dans sa deux sœurs n'étaient plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre. Elle l'observa quelque instants, puis souris d'un air sadique et la gifla violement. Takumi, sous la force de l'impact vola contre le mur. Elle essaya de se relever tant bien que mal. Elle était déjà dans un sale état, et son bras la fit souffrir. Elle ne comprenait pas ce geste.

Takiko explosa de rire et ses yeux reflété la haine et de la colère. Son visage était beaucoup moins joli, avec les traits de la colère. Elle se dirigea de nouveaux vers Takumi, qui n'avait pas la force de se lever.

- Espèce de petite conne ! Tu étais censé les espionner ! Tu n'a même pas étais capable de ça ! Et en plus ils te retiennent prisonnière ! … tu es vraiment une incapable ! Heureusement Tchod nous a avertis que tu étais vivante sinon on ne t'aurait jamais retrouvé !

- je… argh… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles … Je n'est aucun souvenir … je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis…

Takiko réfléchis. Si elle croyait les dires de sa sœur, alors le combat ou le poison que son coéquipier lui avais injecté lui aurais fais perdre tout ses souvenirs. Donc elle n'aurait rien put révéler a ses ravisseur. Elle sourit de plus belle. Elle pouvait tourner la situation a son avantage.

au ma pauvre… aurais tu perdu la mémoire ?

Elle éclata encore de rire et s'approcha de Takumi. Elle lui assena un coup de pied au ventre d'une telle violence que la blonde cracha du sang et aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge. Puis elle la saisie par les cheveux et la fis se redresser. Ses poings frappèrent le visage de Takumi, à peine consciente.

Tu va continuer à rester avec eux. Puis je viendrais te chercher un jour, et tu devras les tuer de tes propres mains. Fais en sorte qu'il s'attache à toi. Ce ne seras que plus drôle de voir leur visage !

Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! cracha l'adolescente, horrifiée par de tel propos.

Ma chère sœurette, ne te souviens tu pas, de cette nuit, il y a plus de dix ans ? celle ou nos parents on étais tué ? lui susurra t'elle a l'oreille.

Takumi écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Alors c'étais vraiment ces souvenirs ? Au fond d'elle, elle avais eu envie que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Sa famille avais étais anéantis. Elle ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Takiko compris au visage de sa jumelle, qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Mais ne saisissez pas tout les détails. Peut être, seulement une partie de ses souvenir étais revenue. Elle préféra la laisser découvrir tout d'elle-même. Cela devenais intéressant !

Takiko se leva et partie sans un regard sur sa sœur.

Takumi ne comprenais rien à ce qui venais de se passer. Elle avait tellement espérer retrouvé ces souvenirs. Sa famille. Et enfin, sa sœur jumelle Takiko étais apparue sous ces yeux .Sa sœur l'avais retrouvé et l'avais frappé avec une tel violence pourquoi ? Serais telle devenue ennemis ? Quels étais le sens de ces paroles ?elle avait retrouvé sa famille, mais elle ne l'avait pas accueillis comme elle l'imaginait…

Elle s'étais enfui de chez kurapika, elle était perdue, et en plus elle passer son temps à se faire taper dessus.

L'accumulation la fit craquer. Elle éclata en larmes. Elle avait mal ! Son nez saigné en abondance, son œil droit ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et ses lèvres étaient fendues. Elle lâcha un rire nerveux en pensant que au moins plus personne ne la trouverais belle.

Sa cheville la lancé. Elle en déduit qu'elle devait soir être tordu soit casse, qui sais. Il ne manquer plus que ça.

Ces larmes doublèrent d'intensité. Elle était seule. La peur lui noua l'estomac. Elle avait finis par apprécier les quatre garçons. Et que voulais dire Takiko ? Pourquoi devrait-elle les tuer ? Cela n'avait pas de sens !

Takumi ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Enfin surtout son seul œil utilisable.

Kilua se tenais a une vingtaine de mètres de elle. Son visage était rouge et son souffle avis courus ? Pour la chercher ?

-Kilua, murmura t'elle, les larmes coulant encore de ses yeux. Il se précipita sur la jeune fille et la redressa doucement.

-Quesque il c'est passer ? demanda t'il en regardant les blessures de Takumi. Elle était dans un piteux état. Pire que quand elle était partie. .

-je… je suis tombé en courant, menti t'elle avec un sourire triste.

Bien sur c'étais un piètre mensonge. Le jeune homme ne la croira jamais. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Tout était tellement confus dans sa tête. Elle pleura encore, et se détesta de montrer sa faiblesse à Kilua. Il allé surement lui sortir encore un de ses commentaires acerbe ou la laisser la. C'était bien le style du garçon. Il n'aimait pas les faibles.

A sa grande surprise il la serra dans ses bras. Le visage de Takumi était posé sur le torse du jeune homme. Elle sentait la chaleur et la musculature au travers de son t-shirt. Elle rougit, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas la voir. Elle se laissa allez et pleura encore plus, profitant de ce moment si intime.

Elle rigola en pensant à l'expression, « pleurer toute les larmes de son corps ». Si c'étais possible, bientôt elle serait assécher

Le garçon la souleva doucement et se dirigea vers la maison.

Takumi étais lové contre lui. Il brulé de haine. Il ne savait pas qui avais mit son amis dans cette état, mais il se jura de détruire cette personne. Une aura violette se dégager de lui, sa rage étais si forte qu'il n'arriver plus à la contrôler. Tuer. Oui, il fallait qu'il tue. C'était la seule manière de se calmer. Mais Kilua avait promit a Gon de ne plus jamais tuer. Il respecter beaucoup trop son ami, pour trahir sa promesse.

Takumi c'étais endormis dans les bras du jeune homme. Sa robe étais déchire et laisser entrevoir une partie de sa poitrine. Ce qui perturba Kilua qui essayer de ne pas regarder.

Il posa la petite blonde sur canapé. Ces yeux brillaient de haine. Il donna un coup de poings dans le mur qui se brisa sous la force de son Nen. Comment pouvait on vouloir faire du mal a cette jeune fille ? Son visage était si magnifique. Il frôlé la perfection. Comme le reste de son corps. Et même malgré le sang sécher, la boue, et les tuméfactions sur son visage, la jeune fille resté splendide. Elle était si naïve et sensible. Kilua n'étais pas très douer avec la gente féminine. Il avait atteint les dix huit ans cette année, mais il n'avait toujours pas de copine. A croire qu'elle avait peur de lui. Mais il n'en avait trouvé aucune qui l'intéresser. Seule la jeune fille allongée sur le canapé trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Et pourtant malgré les apparences, cette adolescente était leur prisonnière. Elle avait gravement blessé Gon lors d'un affrontement. Son compagnon avait essayé de la tuer, surement pour qu'elle ne révèle rien. Mais en vains . Leorio avait réussit a la soignés, mais le poison ou le choc lui avait fait perdre tout ces souvenirs. Malgré les apparences Takumi étais dangereuse. Et même si Kurapika avais bloqué son Nen, il leur avait interdit de la lâcher. Pourtant au fil des semaines, elle avait attiré la sympathie de ses ravisseurs.

Kilua ce sentais mal. Sa colère ne descendait pas.

Il entra dans la salle de bain. Son reflet rejeter une pale image de lui. Ces yeux étais ce d'un tueur. Oui, une envie incontrôlable de tué, de voir du sang. L'état de la jeune fille l'avait complètement ébranlé.

Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas succombé à la colère. L'ex tueur se déshabilla et pris une douche a l'eau glacée. Cela lui fit retomber la colère.

Il fit couler un bain. Il s'en voulait terriblement. C'étais sa faute si Takumi étais sortis. Il l'avait poussé à bout. Il avais vue dans ses yeux qu'il lavait profondément blesser. Quand Takumi c'était fais agresser, il n'avait pas était la et une colère froide monter en lui. Il avait prononcé des paroles qu'il avait regretté à peine sortit de sa bouche. Mais c'était trop tard. La petite blonde était partie en courant. Et sa fierté l'avais retenue de partir a ses trousses de suite. Il se détesta pour sa lâcheté.

Il regarda sa main. De finies étincelles d'électricité sortirent de ces doigts. Ils les plongeas dans l'eau, un conducteur puissant. La décharge lui arracha un cri. Il s'en voulait. Tout était de sa faute ! Il recommença une fois deux fois, trois fois ! Son corps devint engourdi. Il ne résister pas plus que ça, s'étonna le garçon.

Il poussa jusqu'à plus loin c'est limite et d'énorme éclair sortir de ses bras, de tout son douleur étais puissante. Il ne s'entendait pas crier. Mais tout son corps étais parcouru de spasmes.

Il était dans son monde, de douleur et de solitude. Il dut retourner à la réalité quand une chose frappa son visage. Sa ne fit que le chatouiller, mais cela persister. C'était chaud et doux. Il saisie cette chose qui dans son esprit n'étais qu'un petit oiseau. Un hurlement le réveilla enfin. Il reprit ces esprits, pour voir Takumi haletante, avec lui dans la baignoire.

Il prit conscience alors qu'elle avait du entendre des cries et étais venu. Le voyant dans cette état, avais du essayer de la frapper. Et lui, lui faisait encore du mal. Elle était trempée maintenant. Le sang sur les vêtements avait teinté l'eau de rouge et sa petite robe moulé tout son corps avec un effet de transparence accentué. Il ne put s'empêcher de savourer les formes de la jeune femme. Parce que oui, aujourd'hui c'était une femme. Sa poitrine généreusement bombés. De ces longues jambes, à la fois musclé et fines. A ses hanches larges son ventre plat, sa peau laiteuse, si douce. A ces lèvres généreuse et eu une soudaine envie de les embrasser, de les caresser. Mais il se retint. Il détacha son regard de ces lèvres pour regarder la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air choqué. Ses yeux étaient inquiets.

Kilua… je … je t'es entendu crier. J'ai eu peur, tu hurlais…mis tu souriais … en même temps

Sous les yeux inquiet et interrogateur de la jeune femme, il sentie le désire monter en lui. Il avait une forte envie de la renverser et de l'embrasser, et bien d'autre chose encore. Le jeune homme avais étais surpris a un moment de faiblesse, il était nu avec une jeune fille en tenue indécente sur lui. Il préféra tournée sa a la dérision

et toi ? pourquoi étais tu dans mon bain ? tu veux me tenir compagnie ? dit-il d'un air narquois qui fit rougir la blonde au plus haut point.

T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré, l'injuria t'elle en l'éclaboussant !

A son grand étonnement, Kilua éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux et lui caressa la tête.

- tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu t'énerve ? Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille

La petite blonde s'énerva de plus belle

- si c'est comme ça je ne m'inquiéterais plus pour toi ! Je m'en vais !

Mais le tueur la retint. Il la serra dans ses bras.

merci…, murmura-t-il doucement tout en caressant ces cheveux.

Les deux adolescents restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, encore un bon moment. Chacun avais des pensées qui divaguaient dans leurs esprits, mais aucun n'osa les révéler. Cette chaste étreinte les gênée tout les deux. Takumi n'oser pas bouger. Consciente de la nudité du garçon, elle n'osé pas s'éloigner de lui de peur de le voir nu.

Du cotés du garçon l'étreinte n'étais pas vraiment chaste. Le désire lui brulé le corps, le contact avec la blonde étais si doux, si tentant. Il se détesta d'éprouver autant de désire pour elle âpres ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras. Sa poitrine était compressée contre la sienne. Une de ses mains était posée sur sa cuisse. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour l'éloigné de elle, alors que sa seule envie étais de la prendre ici et maintenant.

laisse-moi ! ordonna le garçon sur un ton plus sec qu'il l'aurait voulu. La jeune fille se leva sans un mot et sortis de la salle de bain en fermant la porte doucement.

_Mon dieu elle est tellement belle. Jai eu du mal à me retenir de lui sauté dessus. Si provocante et innocente en même temps. Si désirable…_


	8. Chapter 8

**voila le huitiemes chapitre! en ce moment je carbure parceque je suis en stage et que j'ai rien a faire xD mais apres la parution des chapitres seras plus longue^^ dsl :( **

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez des commentaires, sa aide toujours et puis sa fais plaisir surtout ( meme pour critiquer)**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Kurapika s'approcha d'un grand hotel. Hisoka, lui avait informé que la brigade fantôme était à la recherche d'un quelconque trésor. Hisoka attendais dans le café en bas du grand immeuble. Il siroté un gin tonic, en observant les alentours. Il était vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un jean. Etrange de la part d'Hisoka qui aimait les vêtements colorés.

Le jeune Kuruta alla le rejoindre, et s'assit en face de lui. Le vent soufflait et lui ramener les cheveux devant le visage.

-Kurapika. Cela fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas vue, dit il avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Effectivement, Répondit assez sèchement le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas un plaisir pour lui de rencontrer cet homme. Mais les circonstances on fait qu'il pouvait lui être utile et qu'il était digne de confiance.

-Comment vont Gon et Kilua ? Les fruits sont –il devenus mure ?

-On n'est pas la pour parler de sa Hisoka. Tu sais quel raison m'amène ici. Je n'est pas de temps à perdre avec des bêtises.

-Humm… toujours aussi sérieux, mon petit.

-Alors que sais-tu sur la brigade fantôme ?

-Humm… je sais qu'ils comptent participer au grand tournoi de Tokyo. C'est un tournoi qui est organisé tout les siècles. Des participants du monde entier viennent pour pouvoir y participé. C'est un tournoi très réputé. Cela se déroule un peu comme les épreuves pour devenir hunter. Il y aura des épreuves très dures pour diminuer le nombre de participant. Puis les plus forts s'affronteront en duel. Il n'y a aucunes règles. Tu peux utiliser l'arme que tu veux, tuer ton adversaire, ou le torturer. Aucune limite ! Cela risque d'être assez marrant !

-Quel est leur but ? demanda kurapika, attentif au l'explication.

-Patience, patience mon petit. Je ne sais pas quel est leur but. Il semblerait qu'il recherche quelques choses. Ou quelqu'un. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Deux des membres sont déjà mort. Boroneof et Kurotopi. Ils font profils bas pour le moment La récompense de se tournoi est très élevée. Peut être que c'est ca qui les intéresse. Cela dit, ce tournoi va attirer beaucoup de monde…

-Oui je vois le genre… murmura Kurapika en imaginant toute sorte de personne, notamment des Hunter de la liste noir y participé. C'était aussi pour lui, une occasion de combattre la brigade fantôme.

Hisoka l'observa. Le jeune Kuruta était plongés dans ses pensées.

-une dernière chose… la fille qui est avec vous…

-comment est tu au courant ?

-il y a beaucoup de chose que je sais mon petit. Bref la n'est pas la question. Tu devrais te méfier d'elle. Elle est très puissante, comme tu as pu le remarquer. Et la laisser en compagnie de Kilua s'avère très dangereux.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune blond.

-Cela sa restera mon petit secret, dit il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Tu sais j'ai des obligations, et je ne peux pas tout te révéler maintenant. Ce ne serait pas marrant.

-J'en ai marre de tes petits jeux Hisoka ! nous parlons d'un sujet important !

-Je ne joue pas. Mais les enjeux sont beaucoup plus grands que ce que tu ne penses. Fais attention à ta jolie prisonnière, elle est très dangereuse. Pour l'instant sa perte de mémoire et son incapacité a utilisé le Nen joue en ta faveur…

-Comment sais-tu cela ? s'exclama surpris encore une fois le Kuruta.

-Je sais beaucoup plus de chose que tu ne le pense. Mais je n'en dirais pas un mot. J'espère avoir l'occasion de voir Gon et Kilua a se tournoi. Les inscriptions se finisse dans un moi, et les épreuves commence dans deux mois, le temps de laisser au participant de se préparer.

Kurapika se leva et remis ses lunettes de soleil.

-Merci pour les informations Hisoka.

-Mais de rien, susurra t'il d'on ton mielleux. Je te tiens au courant quand j'aurais de plus ample information.

Le jeune Kuruta s'en alla pour rejoindre ses amis. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'était pas rentré. Et il avait des questions à poser à la jeune Takumi. Même si il devait être violent, il lui fallait ces informations le plus rapidement possible ! Il voulait savoir ce qu'avais entendu Hisoka.

Et puis il devait aussi informer ces amis, du tournoi qui se préparer. Le Kuruta souris, imaginant la tête de Gon et Kilua. Ils seraient surement fous de joie de mettre un peu d'action dans leurs vies de lycéen.

-Participé a ce tournoi est une occasion en or d'attraper la brigade fantôme. Il est légal de tuer, cela ne nous posera aucuns soucis. Et puis, tu es bien en grief avec la brigade non, Sakura ?

-Bien sur. Mais Cela risque d'être dangereux. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit la dénommé Sakura.

C'était une fille de vingt et un an, avec de longs cheveux noirs, lisse et soyeux comme de la soie. C'est grand yeux vert, étais sombre, miroir d'un passer assez rudes. Elle était assez grande, et très mince. Sa beauté était à couper le souffle. Elle portait une robe de soie, qui moulais parfaitement c'est hanche large et sa poitrine généreuse. Ces longues jambes étaient découvertes. Elle réfléchie quelque instant, avant de prendre une décision capital.

-Tchod, Takiko, vous allez participer a se tournoi. Mais promettez-moi d'être prudent. Surtout toi Takiko. Je sais que tu déteste la brigade fantôme, ainsi que « l'autre », mais tu dois te contenir. Surtout que j'ai appris que Takumi n'étais pas morte. Et qu'elle était entre les mains de Kurapika.

-C'est une faible, on n'a pas besoin de elle, cracha Takiko.

-Elle est beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le pense, tu ne devrais pas être aussi cruel avec elle. Tchod ma raconté comment tu… la salué et mis en garde.

La jeune Takiko lança un regard mauvais à Tchod, qui détourna le regard gênée. Mais du moins il ne regretter pas ces actes. Il était désolé que la relation entre les deux jumelles soit ainsi. Takumi avais toujours était plus douce et gentille. Mais Takiko passer le plus claire de son temps à la rabaisser, à l'entrainer et en profiter pour la malmener. Elle voulait la rendre plus forte, mais elle ne faisait que la brisée. Les deux jumelles voulaient absolument se venger de se tueur qui avais décimés leur famille, pas loin de dix ans en arrière.

Peut être que Tchod ne comprenais pas leur façons de penser, il ne les comprenait peut être pas. Mais il voyait Takumi comme une fille douce et généreuse. Et Takiko comme une petite gamine égoïste et manipulatrice. Sur, c'étais une peste ! Et elle ne manquer pas une occasion de le faire remarquer. C'étais le seul but qui les motivées. Mais Takumi avait perdu la mémoire. Cela avait semblé réjouir Takiko. Cela ne présagée rien de bon. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il pensa à prendre contact avec Takumi en secret, mais il n'avait pas encore osé. Il se souvint de la dernière rencontre avec la jeune fille.

Elle était la, allongés sur le sol, face a trois grosses brute. Elle le l'avais pas reconnue. Il avait foutu une raclé aux garçons et l'avait emmené a l'infirmerie. Elle semblait beaucoup plus épanouis a ce moment la.

-Tchod, appela Sakura. Je veux que tu surveille Takumi, de loin. Essaye de ne pas te faire remarquer cette fois la. Essaye de te renseigner sur ces conditions. Pour le moment, vous devez vous entrainer pour le tournoi. Il aura lieu dans deux mois, mais le niveau sera élever

-J'aimerais moi aussi, pouvoir la rencontrer, Assura Takiko avec un sourire faussement chaleureux. Ma sœur me manque tellement !

Sakura l'observa un moment. Elle ne savait pas se que elle manigancer. Mais aucune raison ne l'empêcha d'accepter.

-Entendu Takiko, mais n'en fais pas trop.

-Tu me connais maintenant Sakura !

Puis elle s'en alla en rigolant. Sakura ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il fallait avouer qu'elle était forte. Et assez utile.

Gon, Kilua et Takumi ce baladé en ville, pour trouver des vêtements a la jeune fille. Takumi avais était très enthousiasme a cette idée. Et les deux garçons portés des tonnes de sac et de cartons.

-Bon c'est bon on peut y allez la ? tu n'as pas assez de vêtement ? râla Kilua

-tais-toi idiot ! une fille a des besoins ! pas vraie Gon ?

-bien sur, mais bon la tu en a déjà beaucoup, tu ne trouve pas ?

-non !

Il marcher depuis deus heures déjà et les deux garçons commençaient a saturés.

Kilua marmonner dans sa barbe des injures a l'encontre des femmes, jamais contente ! Les garçons n'arriver même plus à voir où il allait avec la piles de sac qu'il portait.

Soudain, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans et renversa les cartons. Il regarda agacé la fille qui venais de lui rentrer dedans. Une petite blonde, habillé avec une jupe assez courte, et un décolletés plus que plongeant. Elle s'agenouilla, face contre terre :

-je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle. J'étais presser, je n'es pas fais attention. Veuillez m'excusé !

Quand elle se redressa, Kilua aperçut son visage, il resta bouche bée. La fille était le portrait craché de Takumi. Il regarda Takumi du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés aussi. Mais il crue voir de la peur dans ses yeux.

-Takumi ? cria presque la nouvelle venue au bord de l'hystérie. Mais où était tu passer ? j'étais si inquiète ! je t'es cherché de partout ! je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné ! en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur.

-Je… heu…

.- Takumi a perdu la mémoire suite a un choc. Elle ne se souvient de rien. Expliqua Gon

-Oh…d'accord … tout s'explique. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle dut détourner son visage pour les essuyer discrètement.

Takumi visiblement ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle était sous le choc et ne bougea pas d'un poil. La dernière rencontre avec sa sœur, lui avais laissé un souvenir amère Et puis la elle jouer les petite minettes ? Incompré n'avait pas raconté a ses deux nouveaux amis ce qui c'étais passer. Et comme Takiko fit comme si de rien n'étais, il ne valait mieux ne pas en dire un mot pour l'instant.

- Je ne sais comment vous remercier d'avoir pris soins de ma sœur ! elle a quitté l'orphelinat du jour au lendemain ! plus de nouvelle d'elles. Et elle n'était pas au lycée aussi ! j'ai imaginé les pires choses ! j'ai eu tellement peur !

-euh… de rien, répondit Gon légèrement gênée. Tu n'a qu'à venir chez nous, boire un verre et on pourra discuter tranquillement.

-Oh ! avec plaisir ! Je m'appel Takiko, se présenta la jeune fille, toujours à moitié hystérique.

Kilua, lui resté perplexe. La façon d'être de Takumi l'intrigua. Elle semblait avoir peur et surprise. Et puis vraiment, quel hasard de rencontrer sa sœur jumelle dans la rue. C'était un poil louche. Le jeune homme resta de marbre et se dirigea vers leur appartement. Il prit la peur de Takumi comme l'appréhension de rencontrer sa famille. Sans sen rendre compte, il prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et lui souris elle lui un sourire contrits tout en rougissant.

Rien n'échappa a Takiko, qui eu un sourire mauvais. Cela devenait intéressant…


	9. Chapter 9

**Ce chapitre est inspiré d'une partie de ma vie, donc elle me tiens a cœur. Je me reconnais dans le personnage de Takumi. J'ai essayé de bien faire ressentir les émotions de chaque personnage. Enfin je ne vais pas spoil ) **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Takiko arriva dans l'appart des jeunes garçons. Elle observa les lieux C'était un appartement plutôt spacieux, décoré moderne. Un grand canapé noir en cuir faisait le coin du salon, en face un grand écran plan de 152 centimètre.

Un grand homme brun était assis sur ce canapé en sirotant un verre. Il se leva à l'approche des jeunes :

et Ba ce n'est pas trop tôt ! je vous attendais…. Woooa ! ya deux Takumi !

bonjour, enchanté je m'appel Takiko ! je suis la sœur jumelle de Takumi, se présenta la jeune fille.

Woo ! c'est incroyable, n'y revenais pas Leorio ! je m'appel Leorio enchanté ! c'est kurapika qui va être surpris ! et Takumi ? tu es contente ? tu as retrouvé de la famille ! tu va pouvoir rentrer chez toi

Takumi ne répondis pas, et se contenta de baisser les yeux, et de se dirigeai dans la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'être seule un petit moment. Sa sœur avais était d'une violence en son égard. Et la elle jouer la sœur exemplaire… et puis qu'allais t'il se passer ? Elle allé quitter ces amis pour vivre avec une fille comme ça ? Hors de question ! Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se rafraichir. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle n'était plus seule

ma cher sœur tu n'a pas l'air très enthousiasme de me revoir, lui murmura t'elle

non pas tellement, très cher sœur, répondit Takumi. Une colère monta soudain en elle. Elle en avait marre. Elle passer son temps à se prendre des racler, a pleurer et se lamenter ! elle n'était pas comme ça non ! elle en avait marre de se laisser faire.

ho, ho… je pense que tu as oublié que c'est moi qui t'ai épargné la dernière fois… dit moi, j'ai vue que tu étais devenue proche de Kilua…

Je… Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, se défendit t'elle. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment crédible, vue la couleur rouge pivoine qu'elle avait pris.

Je vois que j'ai touché en plein mile ! c'est pathétique !ha haha ! on se rejoint dans le salon, ma sœur…

Takumi passa encore quelques minutes dans la salle de bain. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Elle s'assit par terre, recroquevillé sur elle, en attendant que cela passe.

_Takumi n'avais que dix ans, elle est sa sœur déambulée dans les rue d' une grande ville. Depuis qu'elle s avaient du leur famille, elles vivaient dans la rue, mangeant seulement ce qu'elle arriver a volé. Takiko étais entrain de divertir le vendeur, pendant que Takumi mettez dans son sac des biscuits et des fruits. Soudain une main se referma sur son poignet. C'étais un vieux monsieur, surement une personne qui travailler dans le magasin. Il la tira et la jeta au sol. I cria quelques chose, qu'elle n'entendit pas. De loin, elle vue que Takiko était soulever de terre par l vendeur, et frapper. Takumi reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle en reçut encore plusieurs, lui arrachant des cris. Une fois que l'homme s'arrêta, elle sortit un couteau de sa poche, qu'elle garder toujours près d'elle. Elle frappa l'homme au pied, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, et le fit tomber à terre. Puis elle frappa encore et encore au ventre, jusqu'à se qu'il ne crie plus, ne bouge plus._

_L'autre homme cria et si dirigea vers Takumi avec une batte, abandonnant Takiko. Celle-ci lui sauta au coup avec une chaine trouver par terre et essaya de l'étrangler. Il lâcha sa batte de surprise et essaya d'enlever la petite fille fluette de son dos. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et tira violement, mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Takumi arriva et lui donna un coup de couteau dans le thorax, qu'elle enfonça jusqu'à la garde. Les yeux de l'homme s'éteignirent, la vie quittant son corps. Les deux petites filles se relevèrent. Takumi était couvert de sang, de son sang et de celui des hommes. Takiko saignée abondamment au visage et avait mal au bras. Elles prirent leur sac remplie à rabord de nourriture et s'enfuirent en courant. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement. Ils s'écartaient sur leur passage._

_Les deux jumelles s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir. Elles avaient tué pour la première fois mais n'éprouver aucun remord. C'était sois elles, soient eux. Elles se mirent à table et mangèrent jusqu'à ce que leur ventre crie pitié. Elles s'allongèrent, et observèrent la mer qui s'entendait à perte de vue._

_tu crois qu'un jour on pourra devenir forte ? demanda Takumi a sa sœur_

_oui… il le faut… on doit tuer l'homme aux cheveux blanc ! pour venger notre famille._

_Mais il est très très fort…_

_Alors on le sera encore plus. Takumi, nous ne sommes plus des petites filles. Notre famille c'est fait assassiner devant nos yeux. Je jure sur ma vie, que je ne serais pas en paix tant que je ne lui aurais pas planter un couteau dans la gorge !_

_Je t'aiderais ! je te suivrais jusqu'au bout ! _

_A la vie, a la mort…_

_A la vie, a la mort, ma sœur._

Takumi repris ces esprits après cette vision. Elle était en sueur. Comment sa sœur, si gentille avait put devenir ce terrible monstre ? Elle s'essuya le visage et décida de retourner dans le salon.

Les trois garçons écouté Takiko, qui raconter comment elle avait cherché sa sœur avec ardeur. Cela donna envie de vomir a la blonde. Elle jouait la comédie pure et dure ! Aucun doute la dessus. Le pire c'est que les trois garçons tombaient dans le panneau. Gon et Leorio la regarder avec tristesse, toucher par son récit. Et Kilua était assis à côté d'elle, mais semblait absent. Il n'écoutait qu'a moitié et releva les yeux a l'arrivé de Takumi. La jeune fille aurait voulu crier que sa sœur l'avait frappé, mis dans un état lamentable. Mais personne ne l'aurais crue. Elle jouait très bien la comédie. L'adolescente s'assit juste a coté de Kilua, seul place libre du salon.

Tout quatre passèrent à table par la suite. Dès que Leorio alla se cacher, Kilua souris avec son air de dire « quand le chat n'est pas la, les souris dansent »

regarder ce que j'ai acheté, dit-il sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool : vodka, whisky, gin, tequila…

Kilua ! tu sais bien que Leorio va s'énerver s'il nous voit boire ! s'outre gon, sage.

Rooo ! on s'en fiche de se que va dire se vieux bourriquot ! lui aussi a était jeune !... enfin je crois ! on va boire en l'honneur de la retrouvaille de Takumi et Takiko !

Bonne idée ! s'exclama cette dernière !

Les quatre adolescents commencèrent à boire, même gon, qui pourtant n'était pas très enclin à l'alcool. Au bout de deux heures, à papoter de tout est de rien, et surtout boire, Gon déclara qu'il va se coucher. Mais pas en état de marcher tout seul Takumi l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, l'aida à se déshabiller, et le mis au lit. Elle lui mit une bassine au pied du lit, au cas où. Elle resta pratiquement une demi heure avec le garçon, jusqu'à se qu'il s'endorme. Puis elle retourna dans le salon. Elle resta figeait devant l'entrée.

Takiko étais à califourchon sur Kilua. Le jeune homme avait une main dans son soutiens gorge et l'autre caresser sa cuisse. Quand à elle, une main dans le pantalon du garçon, qui semblait beaucoup apprécier ça. Ils s'embrassaient goulument. Takiko leva la tête, fourrant le visage de Kilua dans sa poitrine et regarda Takumi avec un regard méchant. Kilua, alerter par un bruit, se retourna et vus Takumi, sur le seuil de la porte. Elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Elle recula précipitamment.

excusez-moi ! je ne voulais pas vous déranger ! puis elle sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte.

Takumi attend !

Mais trop tard. La jeune fille avais déjà attrapé une veste et était sortit. Elle courait. Une fois assez loin, elle rejoignit un petit Park, qui lui paraissait tranquille. Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin et les rues étaient désertes.

Pourquoi voir Kilua avec une autre fille lui avait fait si mal ? Était-elle amoureuse ?

C'est vrai que depuis quelque temps, elle s'était rapprochée du jeune homme, qui se montrer moins hostile et plus doux. La carapace du garçon céder a chaque fois un peu plus, lui laissant découvrir son humanité. Autre que le garçon froid qui lançait des piques blessantes .Il avait été si gentil avec elle ! Il était venu la chercher alors qu'elle était seule. Puis dans le bain… elle rougit a se souvenir. Son corps avait brulé de désir, éveillant des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle c'était senti femme. Elle avait eu envie de l'embrasser, et bien plus encore. Mais elle n'avait rien fais.

Peut être que Kilua préférer les filles plus entreprenante… et puis Takiko se mettais beaucoup plus en valeur que elle. Elle était beaucoup plus sexy…

Trop de sentiment se confondirent. Elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. De toute façons cette fois ci, Kilua ne viendrais pas la chercher. Il était visiblement trop occuper. La jalousie s'empara d'elle. Une rage subite la saisie. Pourquoi sa vie était comme ça ? À chaque fois que quelques choses de bien lui arriver, il y avait toujours un problème ! Et le problème maintenant était sa sœur, Takiko…. Elle se mit à pleurer, de rage, de tristesse et aussi un peu d'incompréhensions.

Puis elle se ressaisi. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'un type de se genre ! Qui se laisser embobiner par la première bimbo qui passer. Elle allez rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était. Apres tout son choix était dorénavant clair ! Elle n'allait pas a faire sa jalouse alors qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux. C'était totalement idiot ! Elle prit son courage entre ses mains et rentra dans l'appartement.

A son retour l'appart était calme. Aucune trace de Takiko et de Kilua. Ils c'étaient peut être enfermé dans une chambre pour continué leur affaire. Une colère remonta en elle. Non, il ne fallait pas. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, juste a coté de la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte et se mis en pyjama. Sa nouvelle acquisition : un petit shorty et un débardeur roi lion.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et soupira. Encore une rude journée. Sa mémoire n'allait t'elle jamais revenir ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Takumi retint son souffle. Qui était-ce ? Takiko ? Elle n'avait surement pas envie de voir cette trainer ! La porte s'ouvra et laissa passer Kilua. Les cheveux ébouriffés, juste vêtue d'un caleçon il entra. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça. Takumi ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Heureusement il faisait noir, il ne pouvait pas la voir.

-Takumi… commença t'il d'une voix douce

- je suis fatiguer, j'aimerais dormir, s'il te plait Kilua.

Les mots sortirent plus sèchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu, ce qui fit tressaillir le garçon. Mais il ne bougea pas.

non il faut que je t'explique ! insista till

il n'y a rien à expliquer ! tu t'es taper ma sœur, visiblement. Vue ta tenue, jugea t'elle avec mépris. Il n'y a aucun problème.

non ! laisse-moi te parler !

je t'es déjà dit que …

Elle fut coupée par la main du jeune homme. Il se mit sur elle à califourchon. Elle détourna le regard, cela lui rappeler une scène encore vive dans son esprit.

je … laisse moi t'expliquer… j'ai trop bu d'alcool. Quand tu es parti raccompagner Gon elle s'est rapprocher de moi, elle a commencé à m'embrasser … je ne voulais pas…

sa se voyais beaucoup t'inquiète pas j'avais compris que tu n'étais pas consentent, lui cracha Takumi.

Au début je ne voulais pas, puis après je me suis laisser emporter… je … je suis désolé… ce n'était pas mon intension.

Qu'essayer t'il de dire ? Elle sentait qu'il voulait dire quelques choses mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il reprit la parole :

- tu sais, je viens d'une famille d'assassin professionnel : les zoaldieck. Depuis mon enfance, on m'apprend à ne pas avoir d'ami. Gon est mon premier ami. Puis il y a eu Leorio, kurapika. Puis encore d'autre. Mais… avec toi je ne ressens pas la même chose… je … je.

Et il s'arrêta pour poser ces lèvres sur celle de la Takumi, qui était tétanisé. Elle ne bougeait plus. Si surprise. Tout son corps s'enflamma, celui de Kilua lui répondant. Il se redressa, rompant leur baiser pour la regarder. Elle était si belle. Allongés la, dans son petit pyjama, le ventre a l'air, les lèvres gonflés et entrouverte. C'est yeux surpris, son corps qui en redemander. Kilua avait déjà couché avec beaucoup de filles, mais jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Des papillons dansaient dans son bas ventre. Son désir était visible, son caleçon gonflée. Il fut gêné de ne pas avoir pris un pantalon. Mais Takumi ne sembla même pas le remarquer. Elle fixer son visage. Il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser, ne fit qu'effleurer ses lèvres et descendit vers son cou qu'il lécha. Elle frissonna et poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer, mais la, il en avait tellement envie. Il aurait voulu lui arracher ses vêtements et la prendre de suite. Cette idée l'excita de plus belle. Sa bouche arriva jusqu'a son décoté qu'il embrassa doucement. Les mains de la jeune fille lui caressèrent le dos et le visage.

je … je suis vierge ! lâcha la jeune fille très gênée de cet aveu soudain

je croyais que tu avais perdu la mémoire, taquina t'il.

Idiot ! jura-t-elle en rougissant.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne pensais pas te violé tout de suite.

En réponse il reçut quelques coups de pied de la jeune fille. Puis elle se blottit contre sa poitrine et le regardant dans les yeux

encore, murmura-t-elle doucement

encore ? répondis Kilua comme un écho, avec une levée de sourcil.

Il sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, lui faisait découvrir des plaisirs interdit. Elle gémissait doucement, ses mains caressant la poitrine de son amant, descendant toujours un peu plus. Quand elle arriva a la limite du calçons il l'arrêta doucement.

Quesque tu compte faire coquine ?

je… je… je deviens entreprenante.

Ha haha ! Quesque tu me raconte la ? Je préfère te voir toute timide pour l'instant ! tu auras tout le temps d'être entreprenante ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil taquin.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Avec un sourire Béa sur les lèvres.


End file.
